Conventional aircraft light assemblies emit both spectrally and spatially non-coherent light and thus rely on reflective and/or refractive optics to control the light's photometric characteristics. Each of these methods requires large supporting structures and transparent leading edge lenses. These methods also provide limited control of the light intensity pattern.
Furthermore, the optical assemblies for incandescent and light emitting diode (LED) systems require large leading edge lenses with wetted surface areas that can be in excess of 100 square inches. The majority of existing wingtip light lenses is made from glass for durability reasons. These glass lenses add weight to an aircraft, and present possible failure modes such as lens hazing, and cracking from impact or thermal expansion/contraction. The geometry of glass lenses are also constrained by limitations in the glass molding processes. Complex compound curves, and highly contoured lenses become increasingly difficult to implement as well as add optical losses and distortion to the intensity pattern. As wings decrease in thickness, and have more complex contours, the limitations of large glass lenses/lights can hinder the ability of making an aerodynamically optimized wingtip.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for a coherent-based position and anti-collision light system.
Further advantages of the present invention as compared to conventional and traditional approaches of aircraft luminaire design will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.